


Got A Hot Date?

by everyperfectsummer



Series: Tumblr Prompts [38]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Awkward Dates, First Dates, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 03:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11282841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everyperfectsummer/pseuds/everyperfectsummer
Summary: Prompt: Coldflash, going out for ice cream?





	Got A Hot Date?

It was their official first date, and Len wasn’t nervous at all. He’d just gone through his entire wardrobe several times over to select an outfit because he was  _ thorough, _ Mick, cased the ice cream place ahead of time because he liked to plan, ok, debated canceling so often that he’d almost actually gone through with it and sent Barry a text because...well, because, despite all of the unresolved tension between them, the way that Barry’s eyes followed Len’s lips, the way Barry constantly insisted that there was good in him, there was still the fact that heroes and villains were a fantasy, something that made people hot but didn’t make people think “domestic,” didn’t make people think “dates.” 

 

And yes, ok, maybe  ~~ (definitely) ~~ Len was thinking way too far ahead for a relationship that technically hadn’t even started yet, but he wanted both dating and domestic, wanted pancakes in the mornings and lazy kisses and picking out curtains. 

 

Ok, and also some dramatic, citywide superhero/villain fights, and plots and planning against each other, and long winded villainous monologues about a plan that got thwarted just in the nick of time because what was the point of dating a hero if you couldn’t have really dramatic showdowns with them?

 

He wanted  _ both,  _ all the domesticity and all the drama, and all he knew for sure was that Barry was interested in half of it.

 

If Barry turned out to be half perfect for him, that would be far more heartbreaking than if he just wasn’t interested at all.

 

But, after much dithering and changing his mind, he decided to go through with it, and he arrived at the ice cream place in Keystone ten minutes after they’d scheduled to meet, which according to his calculations was five minutes before Barry would arrive. Long enough to check the place out, see if there was anything he missed. Not so long as to make him look awkward for waiting.

 

To his surprise, Barry showed up less than two minutes later, jogging up the street at a slightly-faster-than-normal-human pace, and looking flustered. 

 

“I am so sorry, they held me late at work, and then there was an issue that -” Barry looked around, guiltily, and lowered his voice. Slightly. Very, very slightly. “- involved my  _ friend in red, if you know what I mean _ , and -” he cut himself off, waving his hands expansively. “I don’t know, it was just a lot. But I’m here!”

 

Quick. Say something smooth. Memorable. Villainy, but also dateable.

 

“Um, want to go get some ice cream?” Len gestured at the shop, as though they hadn’t already planned out exactly what type of food they were going to get and haggled over locations.

 

Barry beamed at him. “Sure!” As he walked into the shop, he kept looking at Len and not forward, and so he proceeded to crash into the door frame of the store.

 

Len covered his mouth to hide his laugh, and then proceeded to trip over a crack in the sidewalk on his way towards Barry.

 

Luckily, Barry had turned around by this point, and didn’t see him. Len collected his dignity and followed Barry through the door of the store, where they found themselves immediately at the head of the line.

 

Len expected Barry to at least peruse the menu - he pegged him as the sort of person who tried a different thing every time, but Barry comfortably started rattling off his order as soon as he reached the front of the line. “I’d like a large double brownie sundae with all the toppings, caramel, and fudge sauce.”

 

He paid, and then stood aside to let Len order.

 

“Small ghostbuster sundae,” he said, debating whether or not to ask for gummie bears. For some reason, the thought seemed strangely important. As though gummie bears would make or break the date, somehow. Because people were just that invested in their date’s ice cream toppings. “With gummie bears,” he finally added, internally shaking his head at his own ridiculousness, before paying and going over towards where Barry was waiting.

 

They stood by the counter in awkward silence for a bit, waiting for the ice cream, and then “Double brownie!” and “Ghosts with gummie bears!” were called, and the two of them collected their ice creams, and then went outside to walk and eat.

 

“Can you hold my sundae for a minute?”

 

Rather than voicing his assent, Len simply reached out an arm to hold the ice cream.

 

Barry took out a packet from his pocket, tore it open, and began sprinkling it over his ice cream, before sticking the empty packet away. 

 

“Thanks,” he said, taking it back, “I just needed to add some calorie slash nutrient powder.”

 

Len wasn’t sure how to react to that statement. 

 

Silence was suave, right?

 

Looking from Len to the sundae, Barry said defensively, “I need as many calories as I can get, ok.”

 

“I’m not judging!” Len said quickly, and Barry nodded, accepting the answer.

 

They continued walking and eating in silence until Barry stopped walking, throwing the hand holding the spoon into the air and incidentally flinging a bite of ice cream through the air.

 

“Why is this more awkward than when you  _ broke into my house?” _

 

Len was still thinking about ice cream catapults but he jerked his mind into a state of attention. “First dates can be... awkward,” he offers, neutrally.

 

They started walking again, in silence, and then Barry started speaking again.

 

“On my end, it’s awkward because we know a lot about each other’s tragic pasts but not like. Favorite colors or movies or stuff. So I don’t know what to talk about except, ‘Hey, how was traveling in time?’ and talk about the potential consequences that come with messing with the timeline. Why’s it awkward on your end?”

 

_ Because I don’t know if you like me or like-like me, _ Len was tempted to say, but what he said instead was, “Basically the same.” After a fatal glance at Barry’s wide eyes he found himself adding, with unprecedented honesty, “With a side of, I want to date, not be enemies with benefits.”

 

“Honestly, me too, tbh,” Barry said, and Len felt himself relaxing.

 

“Honestly me too to be honest?” he snarked back, letting his mouth open in a grin. Barry laughed, and, suddenly, the tension they’d been carrying around was gone.

 

“Us heroes have to be twice as honest as everyone else,” Barry said grandly, gesturing expansively with both spoon and ice cream cup.

 

He doesn’t know why he bothered trying to figure out this man’s secret identity via torture, instead of waiting for the Central City grapevine to inform him, because wow. “You’re great at keeping your identity a secret, I see.”

 

Barry looks around them at the street, before tugging Len into a nearby alleyway. Len follows, bemused, and feels everything blur around him before it resolves into the inside of an apartment. “Want to finish our date in here, where we can talk about secret stuff without anybody who doesn’t know overhearing?”

 

Len resists the urge to tell Barry that everyone in Central already knows, and replies simply with, “Sure.”


End file.
